The disclosure relates to a guide carriage.
EP 971 140 B1 discloses a guide carriage which is provided for use with an elongated guide rail. The guide carriage comprises four rows of spherical rolling bodies which are accommodated in each case in an assigned continuous bypass channel. Each bypass channel comprises a supporting portion and a return channel, which are connected to one another at both ends via in each case a curved bypass channel. The supporting portion is delimited by a carriage track on the guide carriage and a rail track on the guide rail which extend in each case in a longitudinal direction. All the bypass channels are arranged within two separate end caps, which are fastened on two opposite longitudinal end faces of the main body of the guide carriage. A separate sealing plate is arranged between the end cap and the main body, wherein the present disclosure can also be used for guide carriages without such a sealing plate. Each end cap has in total two fastening bores through which an assigned fastening screw passes which is screwed into the main body.
Several lubricant flow paths are furthermore provided in the guide carriage, which paths extend in each case from a lubricant port to a row of rolling bodies. A total of two lateral lubrication ports, an end-side lubrication port and an upper lubrication port, are provided at the end cap of which in each case only a single port is used, the other lubrication ports being tightly closed.
The disadvantage of the known guide carriage lies in the fact that a portion of this lubricant flow path must be guided at a very small distance past the fastening bore. This results in problems in sealing off the lubricant flow path from the escape of lubricant.
The advantage of the present disclosure lies in the fact that the lubricant flow path is sealed off particularly well from the escape of lubricant, wherein the guide carriage can be manufactured at particularly low cost. Moreover, the guide carriage according to the disclosure has a particularly small number of individual parts.